Noite da Pizza
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Toda quarta-feira à noite, eles se reuniam para jantar pizza. Nenhum deles faltava, mesmo sabendo que a noite provavelmente seria comer, conversar um pouco, ver televisão e depois ia cada um para o seu canto. UA.


**Noite da pizza¹**

- Tá tudo bem com você?

Encarou a irmã, jovem demais para saber daquilo. A ingênua garotinha de apenas quinze anos teria um enfarto, e muito provavelmente armaria o maior barraco. James também o faria se soubesse, e ambos acabariam por machucar a mãe, a vítima daquela história toda.

Por isso que apenas Albus, o mais responsável e comportado entre os três, poderia suportar aquele peso diário. Amava demais todos ao seu redor para deixá-los saber – e, quando dizia todos, infelizmente era todos mesmo, sem exceção.

Suas dúvidas começaram quando tinha uns doze, treze anos. Lembrava-se de ler avidamente vários livros, enfurnado no quarto, pois as provas seriam em breve e não se sentia preparado o suficiente. O pai parara no corredor e, pensando não ter ninguém por perto pelo silêncio, levou o celular ao ouvido. Palavras estranhas foram ditas e, no fim de semana seguinte, ele fez uma viagem até o interior, para ensinar os policiais a controlarem alguns arruaceiros.

Quando voltou, as vezes que o pai se retirava do aposento para atender o aparelho aumentaram. E as viagens. E as horas extras na delegacia. Mas isso só significava que a carreira do progenitor ia bem, e a mãe parecia mais feliz do que de costume. Nada muito importante. Até o dia em que as palavras do tio Ron para o pai chegaram até seus ouvidos; e não eram palavras tão legais assim. Primeiro que o tio o chamara de "mini-Mione", segundo que criticava "o filho da fuinha idiota", e terceiro que elogiava o bom gosto do seu pai, "que ela era uma gostosa, apesar de tudo". Albus ficara mais que chocado por ouvir o tio falando de um jeito tão... vulgar sobre sua mãe. Eles eram irmãos, pelo amor de Deus! E nunca, em toda a sua vida, pensara em Lily como algo mais que uma menina doce e, de vez em quando, chata. Mas ainda uma inocente e casta menina.

Tratou o tio um pouco atravessado, e logo fechou a cara quando entendeu. Seu tio falara sobre _outra_ mulher que não a sua mãe. Percebeu isso ao notar que, depois das viagens, o herói de sua infância voltava com algumas marcas em locais, no mínimo, inusitados. Mas isso só ficou claro quando, ao procurar pelo mini-dicionário de espanhol pela casa inteira, deparou-se com um pequeno bilhetinho nada decente na parte mais esquecida do armário do pai. Claro que a mágoa o atingiu, e nunca precisara mais de Scorpy de como precisou nas semanas que se seguiram.

Mágoa acalmada por bastantes abraços incentivadores e cafunés, Albus percebera que a mãe ainda era feliz, mesmo com toda a traição. Lily parecia fraquejar em alguns instantes (mas atribuía isso a alguma coisa do colégio), e James continuava o travesso incorrigível, apesar de ser o mais velho. Então, para não destruir a família que aparentava ser perfeita – e era, tirando o pai –, decidiu poupá-los da vergonhosa realidade.

_E ela era realmente vergonhosa_. Sua mãe iria pirar se descobrisse que, em vez de estar na biblioteca da escola, resolvera tirar o resto de um dia para seguir os passos do pai. Piraria mais ainda ao _vê-la_ devorando a boca **casada** de seu marido. Um elegante vestido vermelho, que acentuava as curvas dela, não combinava com os cabelos loiros. Não combinava porque Albus queria associá-la a uma... palavra nada legal, e a loira – que descobriu depois ser uma tal Pansy – era elegante demais. Parecia refinada, e os olhos claros devoravam seu pai de um jeito que nunca vira sua mãe fazendo. Apesar de parecer sair de um comercial de perfume, ainda era extremamente vergonhosa. Mas o pior era que o olhar devorador também vinha de seu pai para a tal Pansy. E não para Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, a verdadeira mulher, a única que deveria beijar a boca de seu pai.

Tentara falar com o traidor, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. E se descobrisse que o "melhor pai do mundo", como costumava pensar, era um canalha? Claro que, em todos aqueles dezessete anos, o homem que deu origem à sua vida não poderia ter sido melhor. Mas era tão... angustiante, _decepcionante_ saber que a sua mãe – com o perdão da expressão – era chifrada.

- Albus? Tá tudo bem? – repetiu Lily, balançando a mão na frente do nariz dele.

- Tá, por que não estaria? – o rapaz esboçou um sorriso e voltou a atenção para o livro de história.

- Sei lá, você parece estranho ultimamente.

- Não é nada.

Lily suspirou; apesar de Albus ser inteligente, não era muito esperto. Como só ela que percebia que a mãe traía o pai com o nojento do Draco Malfoy? O coitado do seu progenitor não merecia aquilo, não mesmo. E a mãe voltava da redação do jornal (e de vez em quando redigia o_ artigo_ do Malfoy) com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá.

- Depois você me ajuda com a lição de matemática? Eu realmente não entendo o teorema de Tales.

- Claro, Lil, deixa eu só terminar esse capítulo.

- Ok – a garota apoiou o queixo no ombro do irmão, ao seu lado, enquanto espiava o que estava escrito.

James chegou em casa naquele momento. Passou pelos irmãos e foi para a cozinha.

Quando foi pegar a jarra do suco de uva, deparou-se com a foto de Natal em família dos cinco, pregada na geladeira, todos com sorrisos alegres na cara. Seus irmãos eram duas antas, isso sim. Não sabiam que os pais tinham amantes. É, tanto a mãe quanto o pai iam procurar em outras pessoas o desejo carnal. Isso sim era uma família exemplar.

Pigarreou e optou por refrigerante. Ao passar pela sala novamente, Lily e Albus riam, provavelmente de alguma coisa que estava no_ interessantíssimo_ livro.

Foi para o quarto se trocar. Toda quarta-feira à noite, eles se reuniam para jantar pizza. Nenhum deles faltava, mesmo sabendo que a noite provavelmente seria comer, conversar um pouco, ver televisão e depois ia cada um para o seu canto.

Apesar de tudo, os Potter eram felizes.

* * *

**¹**Título sugerido pela minha mãe, porque, no Brasil, tudo termina em pizza x.x

**N/A:** Só postei agora, q. Mas enfim, essa fic ganhou prata no IV chall Harry/Pansy do 6V (que anda fora do ar D:). Beijos para todas as violetas (e violetos xD).


End file.
